The lone Cabin
by Mother Gaia in slaughter
Summary: The beybladers take a much needed vacation and rent a cabin for a week. Now is the prefect time for the team to finally say how they feel for one another. Rei/Kai Tyson/Max Kenny/OC
1. Chapter 1

I really shouldn't be starting another fic when I have so many to finish and two of those fics are Beyblade. :P But who cares I really wanted to write this fic and I have a feeling I will be able to keep up with it. Hope everyone enjoys and please R+R.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The dark ominous clouds loomed low over the great valley. The sound of thunder echoed off the mountain walls, while streaks of lighting cracked through the dark clouds, painting an eerie glow against the thick still rock. Mothers guided their young ones back to the safety of there small homes, before the down pour would commence. Partly surrounding the valley was a thick forest of pine spruce and oak.  
  
A party of five made there way through the dense forest walls listening to the sound of coming thunder. Even though they had the large forest walls protecting them an icy wind came soaring off the mountains freezing the party down to there bone marrow.  
  
Suddenly a member of there group came to an abrupt halt. The other members of the party didn't notice that one of there companions had fallen behind, until a sound erupted over the howl of the wind.  
  
The group turned to the lone man and stared at him in annoyance.  
  
"I'm really hungry," cried the young man clutching his stomach. Tears starting to form in his dark navy eyes.  
  
The party of four stared at the man in disbelief and then fell to the forest floor limbs twitching. (AN: I hope everyone gets that.)  
  
"Tyson, we are almost at the cabin." "Can you please wait a couple more minutes," said Kenny exasperated.  
  
"But we have been walking for hours," wailed Tyson gripping his overly chatty stomach.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson you can stuff yourself silly once we reach our destination," replied Max, one of Tyson's closest friends.  
  
"Oh.. alright," Tyson complied to there wishes and plucked himself off the muddy earth, which was now becoming soft and moist because of soft falling rain.  
  
* * *  
  
The party of five soon made it to a little lone cabin which lay concealed in the lush woods. Tired, wet and annoyed they drew the old wooden door open and walked into the cabin.  
  
The group was met with the pleasant aroma of wood and spice. Which claimed there noses, leaving a light tingling in there nostrils. The smell was too much and sent Tyson's stomach into another frenzy.  
  
"We best get some food into you before your stomach starts to eat itself," joked Rei. Nothing ever seemed to dampen the young boys' spirits.  
  
Tyson gave a feeble node and then resumed to run towards the kitchen at full speed.  
  
"Um." "I best go check on him before he eats the rest of our food supply," said Max fleeing to the kitchen to find the garb orator. Praying he hadn't eaten them out of house and home.  
  
Rei hiked his pack onto his back and walked over to the large stair case. Up the stairs he went in search of the bedrooms, curious to which one would be best for Kai and him. For Rei knew Kai would only expect nothing but the best.  
  
Kenny looked around the large cabin eternally grateful that they were getting a much needed brake. Huffing a sigh of relief he dragged his heavy nap sack over to the sofa where he dropped it on the floor and sank down onto the plush crimson cushions. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the calm silence which enveloped him. Sadly his relaxation was short lived for a cry ruptured forth from the kitchen and echoed over the thick wood walls. Groaning he rolled off the sofa and gave a death stare in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Are you going to come with me and see what happened?" he asked Kai who had still not moved from the doorway, his coat still on dripping water onto the mud ridden welcome mat.  
  
Kai gave an icy glare in response to Kenny's question.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders Kenny returned to his task at hand and moved towards the kitchen, to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
Slowly Kai removed his mud covered boots and pealed off the soaking wet jacket and placed it upon one of the small pegs which held the others drenched coats. He was pretty impressed at the place they were staying at the cabin was in pretty good shape for its age. There was a small balcony around the cabin with a set of stairs which would lead you down to a snaking coble stone path. A little ways down the path was an outhouse for when nature called. The cabin was simple; there was a downstairs with a kitchen and a living room which had a large stone fireplace. Then there was the upstairs where the three bedrooms were. The house was toped off with a simple thatched roof which did an amazing job of keeping the rain out.  
  
Seeing that everything was in order Kai made his way to the fireplace and noticed there were still some kindling and newspaper left to get a fire going. Digging through his bag he came across a set of matches. Taking a hand full of kindling he placed it in the fire place and crumpled up some newspaper placing them in and around the twigs. Then proceeded to take out one of the matches and struck it against the side of the stone fire place. This caused the match to come to life, in a blaze. Creating a beautiful dancing gold and ginger flame.  
  
Carefully he placed the match onto the newspaper which ignited immediately. Giving the match a shack the flame died. Soon the fire began to grow, causing the twigs to grown and crack. The lovely sent of the fire began to fill the room and made it very cozy.  
  
"Wow, good work Kai you got a fire going," cried Rei happily. Waltzing over to the couch where Kai had perched himself.  
  
Kai looked up to see Rei coming over to sit with him. He gave an inward smile and could feel himself starting to sweat while his heart rate slowly began to rise. Turning his head away from Rei as to the other boy could not see his expression. He stared at the fire thinking of what it would be like to finely confess his feelings towards his fellow beyblader. He soon felt the sofa shift as Rei sat down upon the crimson cushions. Kai focused his eyes on Rei without having to turn his head. He looked at the beautiful person which sat mere inches from himself the fire light playing over the stunning form. The soft glow washed over Reis strong muscles and his dark raven hair.  
  
"What is it Kai?" asked Rei a confused look coming over his fine features.  
  
Kai had not notice that he had turned his head while in thought and had been staring at the one which had haunted his dreams ever since they had met.  
  
"Uhh. nothing," replied Kai turning his attention once again to the fire. He new that he wouldn't be able to keep up his defences for to much longer. He would have to tell Rei and soon before he did something they would both regret. If he was going to tell Rei he wanted to make sure it would be absolutely perfect. So Kei new he would have to wait a little longer and maybe plan how he was going to finally break the news to Rei.  
  
Feeling the sudden creep of hunger, he drew himself up from his spot on the couch and made is way to the already packed kitchen. Lost in thought but with Rei not to far behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Please Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? I hope to focus the next chapter around Tyson and Max. Hope that is okay. Tata for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter and don't worry there will be lots of Kai and Rei in the future.  
  
B - A grab orator is a machine that is usually placed in a sink it is pretty much like a garbage can. You can throw away excess food down it and it gets rid of it. Sorry I don't really know how to explain it that well. I think the spelling may be a little off for my mom said it was one word but the spell check keeps telling me otherwise.  
  
Anyways on with the Story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The blanket of night set over the thick forest walls. The occupants of the cabin slowly retired for the night but one person was having a bit of trouble falling asleep, for his stomach wasn't giving him any rest.  
  
Tyson slowly snuck out of his room flashlight gripped tightly in his cold hand, as he made his way silently to the kitchen. It was time for him to go have a midnight snack. Slowly he snaked down the stairs and made his way through the tiny cabin, making sure to not wake anyone. He passed one of the small windows and looked out side then noticed a bolt of lighting fill the shadowy sky. He shuddered a little in uneasiness for he didn't care too much for thunderstorms; especially if they were deep in the wilderness with no one close by.  
  
Quickly he flew into the kitchen and came to the cooler which had been brought to the cabin before they had arrived he opened the top and peered in to look at the goods. Finding some rapped up meat he took it out and dug through the old wooden cupboards for some bread, but he was startled from his actions when he heard a noise from behind him. Quickly he spun around to see who was at the back of him. A very tired and dishevelled looking Max stood staring at his friend who was pillaging through the cupboards.  
  
"Tyson, you should be in bed," said Max a lazy yawn leaving his  
throat.  
  
Tyson didn't quiet catch all of what Max had said for he was to busy staring at the younger boy. (AN: I think Max is younger than Tyson????) He had never seen Max look so cute before Tyson just wanted to run into the boy's arms and hold him close. But for once Tyson new better than that and stayed where he was just staring at the object of his affections.  
  
"Tyson did you even hear what I said?" asked Max getting a little annoyed with the other boy.  
  
Tyson shook his head and came soaring back down to earth once more.  
  
"Yes I heard you," replied Tyson which was only the half truth but who really cares.  
  
Max sauntered over to Tyson and picked up his arm and gave it a slight tug indicating that they should head back to bed. Tyson not really paying attention didn't notice that Max had tugged him until the action caused him to lose his balance. The two boys went descending onto the hard floor of the kitchen. Luckily for Tyson poor Max broke his fall causing them to get there limbs all twisted and twined around each other. Tyson seemed to rather enjoy being tangled up with Max, making him not wanting to move from his current position. But like they say all good things must come to an end, so he drew himself slowly up to get off Max. As he was doing so he looked into Max's eyes and suddenly got lost in the deep sea of emerald.  
  
Max also felt paralyzed as he stared up at the man who was sitting on him. Soon he could feel his eyes slowly starting to drop a bit as he brought his head towards the other young beyblader.  
  
Soon there lips were only inches apart. There eyes half lidded in lust, caught up in the heat of the moment. A thick loud rumble shock the cabin violently sending both boys flying off one another feeling there pluses come rapidly to life at being scared by the clap.  
  
Both of them burst into nervous laughter at the thought of how scared they had gotten over a little thunder. Tyson climbed up off the floor and offered his hand down to his friend, who took it with out question. Grabbing his flashlight he placed the contents of his midnight snack back where they belonged. Taking Max's hand in his once again, the two young men made there way back up to the room with which they shared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the short chapter but it is late and I want to go to bed lol. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and have more Rei and Kai. Also I would like to touch base with Kenny. Please keep on reviewing. Tata for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the last chapter, I hope this chapter will make up for how short the last chapter was. Don't worry Tyson and Max will be getting together along with Rei and Kai. Also Kenny will find a special someone. Well on with third chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The golden sun filtered through the small glass window beside Rei's bed. Making Rei groan slightly at the overly bright day light. Not wanting to leave the comfort of his soft bed he dug his head under his pillow trying to disappear once again into his wonderful dreams of him and Kai. Not being able to return to his pleasant world he brought his head back out from under his pillow, into the blinding morning light once more. Tossing off his matted covers he stood up and stretched his stiff body.  
  
Placing on his usual attire and styling his hair in a quick sloppy ponytail. He trudged down the wooden stairs of the cabin, making his way to the kitchen. When he stepped into the kitchen he was greeted by Tyson stuffing his face with cereal and Max trying to eat. Poor Max seemed to be having trouble for he was staring in slight horror at Tyson's manner of eating.  
  
"Hi Rei," said Tyson through a mouth full of cereal.  
  
"Good morning." "Did you sleep well?" asked Rei in return.  
  
Tyson gave a slight shrug and then returned to his former task. Rei walked over to the cupboards and retrieved a bowl for himself, wondering where Kenny and Kai were. Taking a hold of the box of Golden Grahams he poured some and then made his wonder heard to the two other boys.  
  
"Where are Kenny and Kai?" asked Rei.  
  
"Well Kenny went down to the little town near by to pick up some food items that we're almost out of," replied Max glaring in Tyson's direction. "Kai said he was going to go have a walk in the woods and would be back later."  
  
Rei wonder to himself why would Kai just wander into the woods alone. Then again he shouldn't be surprised for the young man always seemed to want to be by himself.  
  
Finishing up the last of the cereal he placed his plate down on the counter top.  
  
"I think I will go take a quick bath," said Rei before taking his leave from the kitchen it didn't seem that the other two had really heard him anyway.  
  
***  
  
The sun blazed high in the sky shining its burning waves onto the earth. Sweating from the heat Rei finally made it to the lone stream that was a few yards from the cabin. Looking into the crystal blue water he let out a happy cry of joy, he couldn't wait to relax his warm limbs in the cool pool.  
  
Rei glanced around to make sure no one was close by, he laughed at this for no one was probably around for miles. Carefully pealing off his heavy clothes, he stripped down quickly and sauntered into the cerulean water.  
  
The feeling of the water pouring over him was like heaven wading farther into the water he dove swiftly into the stream. He soon came up for air and a curious thought came into his head. Rei wondered how long he could hold his breath under the water. Filling his lungs he dove again into the water and started counting.  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5...  
  
He made it to thirty before his lungs started to burn and the game was taking an affect on his body. Digging his feet into the soft muddy earth he pushed himself up and came flying out of the water. When he cleared the water from his eyes he came across a site that made him stand still in utter shock.  
  
There on the other side of the bank stood Kai his clothes scattered carelessly around him. The only thing that was now on Kai was a towel which had been draped over his neck.  
  
Unable to remove his eyes from the site, Rei took in the well muscled form of Kai. As his eye wandered down the other young mans body he could feel his cheeks grow deathly red when he saw how well equipped Kai was.  
  
Looking down in terror Kai and finally noticed him. "What are you doing here," said Kai sounding like he was trying to keep his voice as cool as possible.  
  
"I. I was taking a bath," replied Rei who was very flustered now, from the site he had just witnessed. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever have the chance to see his secret love fully in the nude. All of this was starting to take a great toll on him and Rei new he had to get far away before he did something stupid. "I'm finished though so you can us the water now."  
  
He chanced a brave glance at the other mans face but was startled to see a hint of pain run through the others eyes. Shaking his head Rei thought he must be seeing things. Carefully he made his way through the water to the other side of the stream and quickly jumped out of the cool water back onto the dusty hot earth. Gathering up his clothes he made a run for the forest without looking back at Kai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenny made his way through the twisting coble stone paths of the little town which lay deep within the broad safe walls of the valley.  
  
The place was bustling with the lively town's folk who were flowing in and out of the different shops. There arms full of goods that they had just finished purchasing.  
  
Kenny was utterly amazed by the tiny town that he wasn't quite watching where he was heading. Unfortunately it was too late and slammed into another person. The person which he accidentally hit from behind fell to the ground hard making there packages scatter over the dusty earth.  
  
"I'm so sorry," cried Kenny who was starting to blush at his foolishness. The person turned around to look at him. Kenny was taken aback when he finally looked upon the person with whom he had collided with. Dark Azure eyes caught a hold of his and he felt his heart speeded up rapidly. Looking back at him was a beautiful woman of his age with ocean blue hair and a soft sweet smile.  
  
Kenny offered his hand down to the beautiful fallen woman. The young girl looked at his hand causing a slight blush to tint her cheeks. Placing her hand in Kenny's he drew her off the ground.  
  
Bending down he picked up her scattered packages and returned them to the safety of her arms.  
  
"I'm frightfully sorry that I bumped into you," said Kenny staring at his feet which had suddenly grown very interesting.  
  
"That is alright." "No harm done," replied the young girl. Her voice sounded like sweet honey to Kenny. "You aren't from around here," claimed the girl as if it was common fact.  
  
Kenny nodded his head in reply. Which she answered with a soft giggle.  
  
"It show's," she explained in merry meant. "Would you like a tour of the city," she offered.  
  
Kenny could barely believe that such a striking young woman was offering to escort him around the small town.  
  
"I would like that a lot," replied Kenny his voice carrying his excitement.  
  
"Great," she replied. "But before we leave may I ask you your name?"  
  
"My name is Kenny," he replied quickly. "What is yours?"  
  
"My friends usually call me Dizzy," she replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well that is it for chapter three sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy lately and my computer had a really bad virus. Sorry about the chapter it isn't the greatest hopefully the next chapter will be better and hopefully it won't take me to long to update again. 


End file.
